ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Princess ' Aurora' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Sarah Bolger. Biography Background After her mother was placed under a curse by the evil sorceress Maleficent, Aurora was eventually placed under the curse herself. Season 2 When Regina's Dark Curse is broken, Prince Phillip continues his journey to Aurora, alongside Mulan. When he arrives at the palace, he finds Aurora, surrounded by thorns and under the Sleeping Curse. Phillip kisses her, waking her up. However, Emma Swan and Snow White burst from the ground unconcious, along with a Wraith who marks Phillip and eventually sucks out his soul, leaving both Aurora and Mulan devastated. Blaming Emma and Snow for Phillip's death, Aurora and Mulan take them as prisoners and travel to a part of the Enchanted Forest that was untouched by the Dark Curse, due to Cora. Aurora and Mulan eventually decide to help Emma and Snow get back to their home, assisting them against Cora and Captain Hook, who also want to travel to Storybrooke. However, Cora and Hook kidnap Aurora and Hook magically rips her heart out while she is unconscious, before giving it to Cora, who uses the heart to control Aurora. When Cora and Hook reveal this, Mulan manages to get the heart back and puts it back inside Aurora successfully. When Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke, Aurora and Mulan decide to find Phillip's soul. When Neal arrives in the Enchanted Forest unconscious, Aurora, Mulan and a resurrected Phillip come to his aid. Season 3 Neal eventually wakes up and declares himself an ally, claiming that he is also allies with Emma and Snow. Mulan and Neal go to Rumplestiltskin's castle to find a way back, and when Neal uses the Shadow to travel to Neverland, Mulan returns to the palace to tell Aurora that she loves her. However, when she sees her, Aurora reveals that she is pregnant with Phillip's baby. Mulan pretends to be overjoyed, but she leaves to join Robin Hood's Merry Men, secretly heartbroken. Aurora and Phillip are having lunch together, when the second Dark Curse rolls in, sending everyone from Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest. After reuniting with them, Aurora and Phillip discuss this, and Aurora says that need to tell "her" otherwise if she finds out that they kept it a secret, she will take it out on their baby. Family *'Sleeping Beauty '(mother) *'Phillip '(boyfriend) *'Unborn baby '(child) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Aurora is based on a character from the fairytale 'Sleeping Beauty', but is more based on the 1959 Disney adaption. Appearances *'S2, E1: '"Broken" *'S2, E2: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E3: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E5: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E6: '"Tallahassee" *'S2, E7: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E8: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E9: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E1: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E3: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E12: "New York City Serenade" Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Royalty